Learning to Believe
by oxjenayxo
Summary: Tori, the newest mutant, possesses dark powers that are not her own. Because of her newfound powers, she needs to come to terms with her destiny as the Eclipse... before time runs out.
1. The Dance

**Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi  
**

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters, X-Men: Evolution, or the original storyline and plot.

_**Chapter 1: The Dance**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tori twirled a French fry between her fingers and pushed away her lunch tray. She half-listened to her friends chatter incessantly about the upcoming school dance, which only depressed her because she didn't have a date. She sighed loudly. Her friends Nikki and Krystal looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"If you're going to be so depressed about it, why don't you make the first move and ask him?" Krystal suggested. "It is the Sadie Hawkins Dance after all, and there's no rule that says guys have to be the one to ask girls."

"As if he'd ever go out with me," Tori said, sighing again.

Nikki pointed to someone walking towards their table. "Well, here's your chance!"

Tori turned around to look behind her and sure enough, Pietro Maximoff, the hottest sophomore at their school, was walking towards them. When he was near their table her friends flirtatiously waved and greeted him whiles she just sat there, frozen.

"Hi, girls," he greeted in response as he walked by.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Krystal asked. Tori just shook her head.

Tori glanced at Pietro and his friends, who were casually leaning against the far courtyard wall. He caught her gaze and she looked away, embarrassed. She picked up her books and stood up.

Lance nudged him. "Pietro, I think that girl likes you," he whispered.

Pietro ignored him and stared after Tori until she disappeared into the hallway. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. After his sixth period class, Pietro walked casually over and leaned against Tori's locker. She was just coming out of a classroom down the hall giggling with her friends and didn't notice him until Krystal nudged her.

"He's right there! Now's your chance," Nikki whispered as she grabbed Krystal's arm and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Tori walked uncertainly up to her locker. Krystal and Nikki backtracked into a nearby classroom and strained to listen to the conversation. Tori blushed, pretending she hadn't seen him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Hi, um, nothing really," Tori replied awkwardly. "Would you mind getting off my locker? I need to put my books away."

Pietro moved and leaned on his locker next to hers. Tori fumbled with the lock, trying to remember her combination. She felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment as Pietro reached over. Her locker swung open and Tori put her books away and took out her literature textbook. _How is it that he knows my combination? I guess it doesn't really matter. I should ask him before someone else does…_ "I was just wondering… if you had a date to the dance yet," Tori asked, closing her locker, avoiding eye contact.

"Nope, not yet. I mean I've had offers, but not from anyone I wanted to go with," Pietro replied.

Tori looked around helplessly, wishing her friends were there with her. "Oh, well, uh… I was just wondering… if you'd go with me?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Sure, why not? I'll see you later," Pietro said as he headed down the hall.

The few days before the dance flew by and Tori couldn't believe how her luck had changed. Pietro sat with her briefly during lunch most days and began sitting next to her in the classes they had together. Once he even walked her home! The day of the dance Tori sat in her room, trying to concentrate on her homework. She still couldn't believe she was going to the dance with Pietro Maximoff! Her gaze fell on her dresser. She reached out and picked up a small picture. Her sister was smiling in that picture, her flaming red hair flowing out behind her, Tori as a little girl grabbing onto her hand. It was the day before her sister left.

_A sudden rumbling of thunder in the distance caught Jeanette's attention. "Tori, a storm's coming in, we better head back," she looked around for her sister. "Tori?"_

_Tori had wandered off to look for more flowers. Jeanette frantically searched for her. "It's going to rain, grab my hand!"_

_"Where are we going?" Tori asked, grabbing onto Jeanette's hand._

_"We're going to find cover," she replied hastily, her grip tightening on Tori's hand as she headed for a shack nearby._

_They huddled close together under the rickety roof. Tori sniffled. Jeanette patted Tori's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm scared."_

_"Don't worry, Tori. I'll always be here for you."_

A tear fell down Tori's cheek. Her sister had promised. So where was she now? She heard her friends' voices float up the stairs, followed by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, hastily wiping her tear away and putting the picture back.

"We have to figure out what you're wearing," Krystal said, heading straight for Tori's closet.

Tori nodded, but said nothing. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"It's nothing," Tori replied, blinking her tears away.

"Come on, we've known each other forever," Krystal prodded.

Tori forced a smile. "Well, I was just thinking… about my sister," Tori said softly. No one even knew where she went, except her mother, who acted as though Tori's sister never existed.

"What about this?" Krystal suggested, pulling out a dress that Tori had bought a while ago but had never worn.

Tori's eyes lit up. She had forgotten about that dress. It was a fitted, smooth, deep blue-green strapless dress. There was a small pleat along the bust-line and Nikki cinched a white belt was around her tightened the back straps on her silver heels, admiring her French tip toenails and fingernails, courtesy of Krystal. She checked the mirror to make sure her hair was intact. Nikki had done her hair and makeup, but said she had an appointment and left with Krystal as soon as she was done. Half of Tori's hair was put up into an exquisite bun of curls looping in and out, and the rest of her hair hung in loose curls on her shoulders. Her bangs were hairsprayed into place above her left eye so they wouldn't move. Tori glanced at the picture on her dresser and smiled. "Wish me luck, Sis."

She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs when the doorbell rang. "Hi, Pietro," she greeted, surprised. "I thought we were meeting at the gym."

He shrugged. "I thought so too. But Krystal said you wanted me to pick you up. So, you ready?"

Tori smiled weakly and nodded. _That's why they left in a hurry_, she thought, trying to keep from laughing. When they reached the gym, Tori searched for Krystal and Nikki, but they were nowhere to be found. A slow song came over the speakers, and Tori's hands grew clammy. _What do I do?_ Pietro put one hand on her back and led her to the dance floor. He smoothly placed his other arm around her waist and turned her towards him. Tori blushed and put her arms around his neck as he slowly pulled her closer.

"Monsters!!!"

Tori turned. Several dinosaur-like monsters were inching their way towards her. Chaos erupted in the gym as screaming students rushed to the nearest exit. She looked around at the fleeing students for Pietro, but he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes widened in terror as a monster jumped out of the crowd and leaped at her. Tori screamed, throwing out her hands to shield her face. She opened her eyes and saw the monster lying on the floor.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here," Pietro said as he picked her up. She looked up startled. She glanced past his shoulder, and suddenly they were in the middle of the park.

He set her down on a bench. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered shakily.

She remembered how fast he ran from the gym and she pushed herself away from him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just forget about it for now. Come on, I'll walk you home."

She was shivering, more from shock than the cold weather, and he offered her his jacket. She accepted it gratefully and he put an arm around her shoulders.

Back at the gym, a few students who had stayed behind to fight were gathering themselves.

"Is that all of them?" Scott asked.

Jean stared after Pietro. "Scott, did you notice anything about that girl? The one with Quicksilver."

"You mean, Tori?" Tabitha asked, walking toward Jean.

"Yeah, I think she's a mutant," Jean said slowly. "One of those monsters tried to attack her and she used… some sort of energy."

When they reached Tori's house, Pietro stopped her. "Don't worry about what happened tonight, okay?" he said softly.

Tori nodded. "I'll try." She forced herself to smile.

"Good night then," Pietro said, leaning in. Tori felt her face warm and her heartbeat began to speed up. She tilted her face upward, but was disappointed when Pietro kissed her on the cheek. Tori just smiled, unable to form words in her surprise as she watched him stroll away.


	2. Changed Forever

**Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 2: Changed Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tori didn't want to think about what happened that night. She kicked off her heels and changed into her nightgown. She glanced at Pietro's jacket hanging over her chair. She fingered it for comfort and smiled. She dreamed about those same monsters, except this time she couldn't save herself, were chasing her. Just as they were about to bite into her leg, her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around, realizing that it was just a dream. She looked at her hands again as she headed downstairs for breakfast. Tori saw her mom in the kitchen and went over to talk to her.

"Hey hon, how was the dance?" her mom asked cheerfully as she finished her last batch of pancakes.

Tori's brow furrowed. "Well, something weird happened last night. I don't know how to explain it, you're going to think I'm crazy."

Her mom looked up, concerned. Tori took a deep breath and continued, "There were these weird things at the dance that tried to attack me but somehow I was able to fend them off… as if I had some sort of shield protecting me. I sound ridiculous, just forget I said anything."

She turned around and walked toward the dining room before she could see the fear written on her mother's face. _Not her too…_ she thought, a feeling of despair washing over her as she recognized the only option she had left.

Back at the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier called a team meeting to discuss the events that happened at the dance. "Cerebro detected a new mutant at your school last night,. Her name is Tori. Her mother has suspicions she might be a mutant and called me since she was concerned. I suggest we make her comfortable and observe for any signs of what her powers might be," the Professor said.

"Wait. How does her mother know that she might be a mutant? Usually, we have to persuade parents that their child is better off at the Institute," Scott asked, suspicious. There was a loud knock on the front door.

"She's worked with mutants before," the Professor replied simply. He opened the door and was greeted with fake cheerfulness. "Hello, Professor Xavier. This is my daughter, Tori."

"Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Come on in," the Professor greeted.

Tori followed her mother uneasily. She sat down on a sofa and prepared herself for a lecture. She looked around. The place seemed friendly enough…

"Mrs. Grey, you say you've seen some… signs of Tori being a mutant?" the Professor asked gently.

"Yes, but you should talk to my daughter," she replied.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Tori asked uncertainly.

"It's okay, Tori. Let me help you. First of all, I need you to tell me what's been happening to you, so we can figure out what's wrong," the Professor said calmly.

Tori began quietly about what happened the night before. Jean stared at Tori's auburn hair from the next room, a feeling of familiarity coming over her. The Professor probed Tori's mind gently, and found the girl told nothing more than the truth. He went into the next room and found Jean sitting on the couch with a dazed look on her face.

"Jean, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Wha—? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine."

"Jean, why don't you show Tori to her room?" the Professor suggested.

"Okay, um, follow me," Jean started towards the stairs.

Tori followed, glancing at her mother who was talking alone with Professor Xavier. She looked around at the smooth, polished walls, and rich carpeting on the floor of the corridor. She wondered what her friends would say if they found out she was staying at the Xavier Institute. Her mother had absolutely insisted on her staying here, saying they had an amazing program for gifted students that would help her get into a really good college. Tori wondered what her mom wasn't telling her.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Welcome to the Institute," Jean replied cheerfully as she closed the door. Tori was exhausted and it wasn't long before she had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep.

Tori woke up as sunlight filtered into the room. _Where am I? Nikki, Krystal? Oh yeah…_ She vaguely remembered that she was at the Institute and not at a sleepover with her friends. She yawned and sat up.

"Rise and shine! Are you awake yet?" Kitty cried cheerfully as she phased through the door.

Tori screamed in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Kitty. I can phase through things," she explained without missing a beat. "There's a training session in the Danger Room. Your suit's in the closet. I hope you like pink."

Tori couldn't believe what was happening to her. She brushed her teeth and pulled on the suit before following Kitty to the Danger Room. She saw Jean, the redhead from yesterday, and the Professor. She recognized Rogue from her history class, and Krystal's crush, Scott, who was a senior.

"Welcome, Tori. The X-Men wanted to introduce themselves, and make you feel more at home," the Professor greeted. "Cyclops, would you like to go first?"

Scott pressed his visor, and a red beam shot out. Tori stepped back, startled. Jean stepped forward and concentrated on a table placed in the center of the room. To Tori's surprise, it floated in the air. One by one, each of the X-Men revealed their power to her. And one after the other grew more surprising. After everyone introduced themselves and their powers, Tori breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't the only weird one.

"Tori, why don't you show us your powers?" Kitty asked.

"My… powers?"

"Yeah, you know…" Kitty started, exaggerating as if she could shoot plasma beams from her hands.

"I… I don't know how," Tori said, staring at her hands.

"Concentrate, Tori. Reach inside yourself," the Professor told her.

"I'll try," Tori closed her eyes and tried to recall the dark energy that had spewed forth from her hands at the dance.

She didn't notice that everyone had stepped away from her. She was too busy concentrating to notice what was happening. Dark energy in the shape of lightning and static electricity flew down her arms and gathered in her fists. She screamed as a sudden burst of energy threatened to eat her alive. She fought it, but it was plain to everyone that she was losing control.

"Tori, are you all right?" Kitty asked, leaning over the bed.

"Wha—?" Tori groaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Kitty asked.

Tori shook her head. "Not really." She looked at her hands.

Downstairs, Professor Xavier was staring outside the window in his study. Ororo stood in front of his desk with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm concerned about Tori. Her powers are coming too fast and too powerful all at once," the Professor sighed.

"I agree, Charles. But what are we to do except prepare her the best we can?" Ororo said as they headed towards the recuperation room where Tori was resting.

"I don't know, Ororo. But somehow, I think that Tori's powers are more dangerous than anything we've dealt with before," he said as looked at Tori's serene face.

No one mentioned any more training sessions and Tori was glad. She really didn't want to lose consciousness again. She still hadn't told her friends about her new situation; she wasn't sure how they'd take it. She had taken the long route, which conveniently passed her old home where she was meeting up with her friends, when Pietro tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around. "Pietro! I sort of thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened at the dance on Friday," she said softly.

"We'll get going. See you later, Tori!" Nikki called.

"But, I want to watch—!" Krystal protested.

"Shut up! Do you think she wants you around?" Nikki snapped, half-dragging Krystal away.

"Come on, I'll walk you to school," Pietro said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, what's happening because of your powers?"

"My mother sent me to the Xavier Institute," she answered. "I didn't know my mom knew Professor Xavier, it's kind of weird."

Pietro didn't push her to tell him more, and she appreciated that. They spent the rest of the walk to school talking about random things and people. Tori felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and now she was finally able to breathe easy again. She felt completely comfortable with Pietro and as he dropped her off at her first period class, he kissed her on the cheek again.

It was hard for Tori to concentrate in class when so much was on her mind. What would her friends say when they found out? She wouldn't be able to face them. Nothing would ever be the same, she realized bitterly. Now she knew why the X-Men hung out together at school despite their age differences. Mutants were outcasts.

The day could not have passed any more slowly than it did. Pietro picked her up at her last class and they started walking home together. They were almost across the parking lot when she heard Kitty calling her: "Tori, wait up! We have to be at the Institute for afternoon training."

Tori groaned. "I just got here, and already there's a schedule for training?" she asked, exasperated.

"The Professor just wants to see how your powers are developing, it's nothing heavy," Kitty reassured. Tori looked at her skeptically, then sighed. She threw an apologetic look at Pietro who just smiled and nodded that he understood and let herself be dragged away by Kitty.

"Okay, Tori. Cyclops and Magma will be your training partners today. The idea is to get Tori to use her powers to defend herself," the Professor instructed.

"Let's get started!" Amara cried, rubbing her hands together.

Tori backed up against the wall didn't know how to use her powers, what was she supposed to do? She stared at her hands, willing them to do something for her, anything. A red beam shot out at Tori. She let out a little yelp. Until she could figure out her powers, her best bet would be to run. Fireballs and optic blasts shot at her from every direction, and she tried her best to dodge them. Fortunately for her, she had taken gymnastics for over six years.

"Tori, try using your powers to defend yourself instead," the Professor suggested.

"I can't! I don't know how!" she replied, a note of panic in her voice. She dodged frantically, her eyes wide with fear.

"Remember what you did yesterday. Concentrate," the Professor said.

Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were silvery white, and energy in the form of black lightning shot out from her fingers. She took to the air, black lightning crackling around her. Energy flowed from her arms to her fingers, and she gathered them into two energy balls. She watched with eagerness at the sudden defense Scott and Amara were forced to take.

Tori gathered the energy into a wall and reflected the blasts. Amara rubbed her hands together and two fire blasts shot out at Tori from her hands. Tori circled in the air, smirking at Amara's attempt to shoot her down. Scott started adding his optic blasts to Amara's fire blasts. Tori organized the remaining energy flowing from her arms into a huge net. She closed her eyes and put her hands up to her lips, as though she was playing a flute. Strangely, a haunting melody came out of nowhere, just as the net slowly began to move towards Scott and Amara.

The net was as wide as the room now, leaving nowhere to run. It enveloped the two mutants, trapping them in a ball of crackling energy. Tori laughed and hovered around the ball, satisfied with her work. Her eyes flashed white, and Amara's eyes widened in fear at Tori's sudden change in personality.

"Tori, stop! We are done," the Professor said.

Tori woke up and her mind returned to reality and the scene before her. She fell to the ground and gasped. The white light from her eyes faded, and so did the energy net. Scott and Amara dropped to the ground.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. What a fall," Scott joked. "What happened?"

"I don't remember," Tori said. "All I remember is dodging one of your blasts… everything else is a blur."

That night, she sat outside on the small lanai, looking up at the stars. A few days ago, her world was perfect and it seemed as though nothing could go wrong. She looked down at her hands. Her life as she knew it had changed forever.


	3. True Faces

**Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 3: True Faces**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Tori! Are we on for shopping this weekend?" Krystal asked, snapping her gum.

"Actually, I… kind of had something planned," Tori replied softly.

"Like what?" Nikki asked.

"Uh, Pietro and I were planning to watch movies and go shopping. But I can cancel, he'll understand," Tori answered uneasily. She didn't like lying to her friends, but Professor Xavier wanted to work with her powers until they were under control.

"Are you insane? You have to go for it!" Nikki argued.

"But I feel bad, I keep ditching you guys, and we had it all planned—"

"No, buts! He hasn't even kissed you yet, and everyone knows the movies are the best place for a first kiss," Krystal said, blowing a bubble.

Tori opened her mouth to protest but Nikki put a hand up to stop her. "Krystal's not talking about goodnight kisses on the cheek," she said, smirking. Tori stared at them with her mouth open in disbelief and the three of them burst into laughter.

"Girls, if you will please settle down for class. Pay attention and maybe we'll learn something today, hmm?" Mrs. Gila interrupted as she continued writing on the chalkboard. "And Krystal, spit out that gum!"

"Sorry," they mumbled as they opened their textbooks. The bubble popped in Krystal's face and she hastily cleaned up the sticky remnants.

*****

After school Tori lounged around campus for a bit with her friends while they tried to figure out what to do. They were making new plans for the weekend and Tori hated having to lie to them about what she was doing. She wanted to tell them everything that had been going on in her life but wasn't sure if they would understand or still like her for who she was. Who was she kidding? She was a freak. Professor Xavier had also said she should focus on controlling her powers during all of her free time. Disappointed, Tori walked toward the direction of her old home with her friends. Fortunately they lived closer to school than she did so she always walked the last block by herself. Instead of going home, she made a detour and headed toward the Institute once she was sure that her friends had gone home.

She walked upstairs to find her section in utter chaos. What was going on? Tori wondered as she watched Kitty frantically phase through various rooms, trying to find her suit and apologizing to whoever she ended up intruding on.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? We have a mission!" Kitty said hurriedly phasing briefly into Tori's room.

Tori put on her suit as quickly as she could, sensing the urgency but confused as to what it was about. "A mission? Against who?" she asked.

"The Brotherhood. They're always making trouble, like threatening to tell the whole world about our powers," Kitty replied.

Kitty led the way to the X-Jet, where Tori sat impatiently. She wanted to see who her opponents were, especially since it was her first mission. Her heart thudded with anticipation, but she felt uneasy. Pietro said he was a mutant too, she suddenly remembered, and wondered if he was part of the Brotherhood. Wouldn't that make him her enemy?

"Okay, spread out. Be careful," Scott advised, looking around.

They separated, and Tori, unsure of where to go, followed Kitty upstairs. She looked around and found herself alone in the hallway. Tori walked around, when she saw Nightcrawler in one of the stores. She was about to wave, when Pietro appeared. _Pietro?_ _So, he is from the Brotherhood_, she thought as she watched him taunt Nightcrawler. This revelation was like a slap in the face for her. They must've turned off the alarms because the store door opened quietly. She ducked behind a rack of clothes, watching Pietro speed around. She knew that night at the dance wasn't created by her imagination. They had zoomed away at an incredible speed from the gym, and now she knew why.

Pietro had dumped an armful of clothes on Nightcrawler. "Pietro!"

Pietro froze and turned around. He saw Tori's eyes brimmed with hurt and tried to call out to her when Nightcrawler teleported and slammed a hat on top of his head. Tori ran down the hall, blinking away tears. Kitty had told her many things about the X-Men and their previous struggles with the Brotherhood, none of them good. She ran blindly down the hall, but a sudden noise caught her attention. She peered over the railing, into the lobby below. The X-Men were aligned on one side, and she guessed the others were the Brotherhood. She recognized Pietro's friends, Lance, Todd, and Fred.

Tori hurried down and joined her team. She looked up and saw a young woman with short, cropped black hair, and murderous eyes. She was wearing a red robe and black boots. Lightning shot out from her fingers and caused the lights to flicker. Tori closed her eyes and concentrated on the girl in red. She imagined her powers in the form of lightning ropes wrapping around her and clenched her fists to pull the ropes tight. Perspiration broke out on her forehead, and she pulled the ropes tighter. Her head felt as though it would explode.

Wanda struggled with the lightning ropes around her, and clenched her fists. She screamed and lightning shot out everywhere. The cable for one of the lights snapped and fell on Tori and the ropes vanished. Everything went black.

"Scott, we have to get out of here!" Jean called as she put a shield around herself to block the pieces of concrete flying at her. "We can't win! We have to go!"

"Jean, what about Tori? We can't leave her!" Kitty called, touching Tori's limp arm to phase through pieces of concrete flying at them.

"The place is about to fall apart! We have to get out of here!"

Pietro rushed to Tori's side and zoomed away with her. Kitty ran after the retreating X-Men, looking back to where Tori used to be.

"Tori, are you all right?" Pietro asked softly.

Tori groaned and clutched her head. "My head feels like it's going to explode," she murmured.

Pietro leaned over her, worried. Tori opened her eyes and closed them again. He sighed with relief. She was going to be all right. He took her outside and set her down before running off to meet up with his teammates.

"Tori's still in there!" Kitty cried. "She's unconscious!"

"I'm right here," Tori called, walking toward them. "I'm a little shaken, but otherwise okay. How's everyone else?"

Kitty sighed with relief. "Don't do that to me! Where'd you go?"

"I don't remember. When I woke up I was outside, and everyone was gone."

"Well, about that—" Jean started.

Professor Xavier put his hand up to stop her. "It's all right, Jean. We are glad you are safe. X-Men, let's take our leave."

Tori trailed behind them to the X-Jet, glancing over her shoulder. She saw a blue blur zoom by and blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Pietro…" she whispered to herself, more for comfort than for anything else.

*****

Back at the Institute, Tori sat tiredly in one of the armchairs, watching Scott pace angrily back and forth. "The only reason we were defeated was because we didn't train hard enough!" Scott argued. "By training harder, we'll be able to defeat them and from now on we'll train twice as hard!"

Tori's eyes narrowed. "What's your problem, Scott? It's one loss."

"What?" Scott was surprised at her tone.

"So you lost one fight. Big deal, get over yourself."

"We're the X-Men, and when we lose—"

"You're so sure that you'll win every battle, you forget that you're a team, and teams are supposed stick together. I blacked out in the middle of a room turned upside down, but where was everyone?" Tori asked. "You know what? I'm tired of these stupid powers that I didn't even want. I'm out of here!" she shouted as she ran upstairs.

Tori clenched her fists angrily as she hurried up the stairs. First Pietro, then Scott. What was with everyone? _It's like I finally see their true faces. How could I have been so stupid?_ Hot tears prickled her eyes and threatened to spill. She hastily wiped them with her hand and stormed into her room. She pulled out her duffel bag and started stuffing clothes into it before she realized she had nowhere to go. _I guess I could call Pietro… even though I'm supposed to be mad at him._

"Can you come pick me up? Just stand outside my window, I don't want to stay here anymore," Tori asked Pietro, wrapping the telephone coil around her finger. "I know you're fast enough to get past the Institute's defenses." She hung up and finished packing. When she was done, there was only one outfit left in her closet. It was the one Krystal picked out one day at the mall. She had refused to wear it because it was too revealing. She put it on before she could change her mind.

"Tori, I'm coming in," she heard Kitty call.

"Hold on," she replied hastily. "Um, I'm getting dressed."

"Tori, we need to talk," Jean said, opening the door. She looked at the duffel bag on the bed. "Where are you going?"

Tori glanced quickly out the window. She heard the tree outside shake violently and knew Pietro had come. Now all she had to do was get out of there. "I'm leaving," she replied calmly, putting away the rest of her clothes.


	4. Eclipse

**Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 4: Eclipse**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tori double-checked that she had packed enough clothing and shoes. "You can't go. You belong here," Kitty argued.

"I can't stand it anymore. Being here suffocates me, and I feel like I have to be someone else." Tori stood up and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. She jumped out the window and into Pietro's arms. He zoomed past the gate until they were safely at the park.

"Tori," Jean said softly.

Tori flopped down on a bench, a block away from the Institute, her duffel bag next to her. Pietro sat down next to her. He surveyed her outfit approvingly. She was wearing a bright pink tube top underneath a black halter vest that she tied behind her back. She had on a matching short, tight, black skirt and knee-high boots. He wanted to run his hand along her thighs, on the strip of skin between her knees and the hem of her skirt, and maybe even higher…

"So, where to?" he asked.

"I never really thought about it. I was in such a hurry to get out of there. I'll probably end up back at the Institute," she groaned.

"You can stay with us. There are plenty of rooms, and it's not like you're going to be the only girl there. Tabitha bunks there too."

"I have nowhere else to go anyway," Tori replied, glancing down at his hand which was awfully close to hers.

She shyly touched his hand. He looked up, startled. Tori avoided his gaze and looked up at the sky. "It's so beautiful tonight," she said.

Pietro gazed at her and watched the moonlight dance in her eyes. He slowly scooted closer and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him and smiled. He moved his arm so it wrapped around her waist and Tori let herself be pulled closer. She leaned into him, intertwining her fingers with those of his free hand, leaving her own free hand to rest on his thigh. Pietro looked down at her and kissed her temple. Tori sighed contentedly.

*****

Back at the Institute, Professor Xavier was holding a household meeting to go over recent events and plans for future ones. Jean half-listened to what was going on and stared out the window at nothing in particular.

The Professor, noticing her vacant expression, asked, "Jean, are you all right?"

"Professor, I'm worried about Tori."

"It's all right, Jean. She's staying with the Brotherhood," the Professor replied.

"Maybe I should go talk to her tomorrow. I mean, it is my fault," Scott suggested.

"Come on, man. Don't be so hard on yourself, she has some serious issues," Evan said.

*****

"_Leave me alone! I don't want to play with you right now!" Jean yelled, shaking off her sister's arm._

"_Please, Sis?" Torianne begged._

"_I said no! I don't want to play with you, can't you understand that?" Jean exploded._

_Torianne dropped her hands and her lower lip trembled. She blinked back tears. "Fine! I don't want you as a sister anyway!" she yelled back. "I wish you would just disappear!"_

Jean wiped away a stray tear. She hated it when her sister was mad at her. She felt as though her heart was going to break.

_Torianne ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She ran out the back door and down the street. She ran up the block until she came to the park where she had often played hide-and-seek. She ran past the playground to the big oak trees. She climbed up the biggest tree and hid in the big leaves. Her eyes slowly drooped and she soon fell asleep._

Ugh, she makes me so mad_, Jean thought, tapping her pencil on her desk. She was caught off guard as thunder boomed suddenly. All thoughts of anger vanished as she remembered how her sister had run out of the room. She grabbed her raincoat and an umbrella. She ran up and down the street, calling her sister's name. Fear formed in the pit of her stomach and rose until it became a lump in her throat. She tried frantically to think of a place her sister might have run to._

_She ran quickly uphill to the park where they played on weekends. Jean swallowed nervously. "Tori!!! Where are you!?" Jean called frantically. Rain started coming down in torrents and she was soaking wet despite the raincoat. She sat under a big oak tree, exhausted. She started crying. Would she ever see her sister again?_

_Tori opened her eyes. It was dark and lightning flashed all around her. She whimpered. "Jean, I'm scared. Please come get me! Jean!" Torianne screamed as a bolt of lightning crashed into a tree nearby._

Tori sat up, panting heavily. She looked around and remembered that she was staying with the Brotherhood. She pulled on her robe and went downstairs into the kitchen. She sat down to think over her dream and made herself a glass of warm milk.

"Couldn't sleep?" Pietro asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"No, I had a nightmare," she replied hesitantly, taking a sip of the warm milk and letting the warmth travel through her body.

Pietro put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. They stayed like that for a few moments. After a while, Pietro nervously cleared his throat. He drew in a deep breath.

"Tori? I know we haven't… really talked, and I'm sorry for not telling you about being a mutant. I just thought you wouldn't like me if I told you."

He waited to see if she would say anything but she was silent. A million different things crossed his mind. Was she angry? What was she thinking? Is she okay with everything? He decided the silence was a good thing and continued before he lost his courage, "I know I'm a jerk sometimes, but I promise I'll be good to you… I really like you, Tori."

"Tori?" He looked down to see if she had been listening. She was sleeping, he realized, and flushed with embarrassment.

Tori opened her eyes. "Pietro?"

Pietro was glad that the semi-darkness prevented her from seeing his now flushed face. "Yeah?"

"I really like you too." Tori smiled as she closed her eyes again.

****

Mystique was pacing back and forth in front of Lance and Pietro, who were both sitting on the couch.

"Mystique, don't worry. BoomBoom and Tori used to be X-Men," Lance assured her. "They'll help us beat them."

"Tori's powers are like Wanda's," Pietro said hesitantly. "I mean, they're not hex powers, but they're just as dark."

Mystique's eyes sparkled. "Well then, introduce me to the girl."

Tori bounced downstairs to find Pietro with a worried look on his face. She grabbed an apple from the basket on the table to eat later. She didn't feel like she needed to ask Pietro if anything was wrong. With Mystique around, it seemed like everything was wrong now.

"I'm going out!" Tori called, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She was eager to avoid any drama.

"Tori, wait. Um, Mystique wants to see you," Pietro said.

"What for?" Tori asked.

"She's going to ask you to join the Brotherhood. Please say you'll stay," he said.

Tori looked at him, surprised. "We'll see," she said as she sat down in the living room to wait for Mystique.

She came out of her room a few minutes later and sat across from her. "So you're the Eclipse I've been hearing so much about lately," Mystique said.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "What did you just call me?"

"You mean the X-Men haven't given you a mutant name?" Mystique asked. "From what I've heard, your powers are quite… extraordinary."

"And?" Tori asked skeptically.

"Why don't you join us? You might find it quite helpful," Mystique asked, keeping her tone secretive.

"All you ever do is take revenge on the X-Men and on anyone else who finds you useless. How is that going to help me?" Tori asked calmly, examining her nails.

Mystique's eyes narrowed. If that's the way you want it. However, we may help you find the answers you're looking for. For example… where has your sister gone during all these years?"

Tori's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about her?"

"Like I said before, we can help you find the answers you need," Mystique replied.

Tori stood up to leave. Just before she left, she said in a soft voice, "I won't consider myself part of the Brotherhood. But I will stay. I'm not staying for you or because of the X-Men. So don't think you can order me around."

_Such a big attitude for such a little mind_, Mystique thought, watching her leave. Tori stepped outside in the sun.

"So, what happened?" Pietro asked, catching up with her outside the house.

"She just asked me to join the Brotherhood. No biggie," she replied smoothly, taking a bite of her apple. She chewed slowly as if she was still deciding.

"And?"

"I told her I'd stay, but that I wouldn't join. Only because it means so much to you," Tori said softly.

Pietro smiled and hugged her. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear. Tori blushed and Pietro gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. She waved goodbye and headed towards the school gym.

"Is the Brotherhood giving you any trouble?" Jean asked as they passed each other in the girls' locker room.

"Everything is fine, I can take care of myself," Tori snapped.

Her eyes started to glow a silvery white and as she walked away, she seemed as though she was walking on air. Energy crackled like electricity as she gathered it in her fingertips. She laughed evilly as she gazed at the energy surging through her fingers. She loved the power.

"I… am Eclipse. And no one can stop me," Tori said, laughing with an evil voice that was not her own.


	5. Memories

** Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 5: Memories**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jean leaned on the railing and looked up into the early evening sky. She had so much on her mind these days; she didn't know how to begin sorting through them all.

"Hey."

Jean turned her head to the direction of the voice. "Oh, hey Scott."

"What's up?"

"Just thinking. Tori… she, I don't know. She seems… so familiar somehow," Jean explained.

"Like how?" Scott asked.

"Like I knew her before she came to the Institute. Her temper tantrums, personality, they all seem so familiar."

"Maybe you should talk to the Professor," Scott suggested. "He'll be able to sort out your thoughts and maybe find some answers. Come on, he's downstairs."

Jean followed Scott to the living room where Professor Xavier was waiting for her. "Jean, is something troubling you?"

"Professor, I keep having these thoughts, um… memories, I guess, about my sister," Jean said.

"Let me see," the Professor closed his eyes and concentrated on Jean's mind. Her memories and thoughts flashed before him.

"It seems as though you feel guilty toward your sister," the Professor said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Perhaps when you were little, before you came to the Institute, something happened between the two of you, and you feel guilty about it," the Professor suggested. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk more about it tomorrow."

*****

"Tori!" Pietro called.

Tori kept walking. _Insensitive jerk. I tell him I only decided to stay because it meant so much for him and he just lets Mystique use me in her stupid scheming plots? Ugh, the whole thing makes me so mad! _She clenched her fists and quickened her pace a little. Pietro grabbed her elbow and forced her to stop.

She whirled around and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. If you don't want to be part of the Brotherhood, it's okay," Pietro said slowly.

Tori opened her mouth to say something when Pietro pulled her close. He put his arms around her as if to hug her and leaned slowly forward. Tori's heart thudded in her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut. She lifted her chin upward as Pietro placed his lips on hers. She felt the blush creeping into her face but didn't break the kiss. He slowly released his arms as they parted and cupped her face in his hands. He bent down to kiss her softly one more time.

Tori smiled and he slipped his arm around her waist. "Let's go take a walk."

Pietro was silent as they passed by the fountain in the middle of the park. Tori looked around. It was a beautiful, sunny day. It was hard to imagine that she had gone from a normal teenager worrying about her date for the school dance to a mutant worrying about being exposed. He stopped and turned to face her. "Tori, do you know about Magneto?" he asked.

"I heard bits and pieces about him from Kitty. Why?"

"He's my father and he's going to lead the Brotherhood and the X-Men into a trap in order to reveal our secret to the world."

"Wait, why does he want to do that? It's hard enough trying to be normal without powers. I can't believe he'd actually, wait… do you agree with him?"

Pietro stared at the ground. "I have to do as he says."

She stared into his eyes, searching for the truth. "Answer my question."

Pietro tore his eyes away from hers. "I'm sorry."

Tori stepped back. "You would actually risk your freedom just to prove your loyalty to your father?" She shook her head. "I don't believe it. How could you?"

She turned and ran, blinded by tears. Pietro ran after her, catching up to her in a nanosecond. "Tori, stop!"

"You jerk! Let me go! If your father wants to do this because of Professor Xavier, tell him to keep us out of it!"

"Tori, there's more to this than you understand!" Pietro begged.

"Do you know how hard this adjustment's been for me? Up until now, I was normal. Now I have mutant powers that are so deadly they could _kill_ people! And is it _my_ fault that I don't understand?!"

Pietro nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry. But this is different. My father… thinks that by trying to be normal we're rejecting our gifts."

"Although we are mutants, we can still be normal, Pietro. I don't want that taken away. I don't want people to look at me as if I'm a freak," Tori pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to do this either. But I have to do as he says."

"Why? He's deliberately trying to hurt us so we can't live normal lives. Why would you want to be part of that?"

"After my mother died he became distant, abusive at times," Pietro said. "This may sound weird, but he's never shown affection and I just want him to… you know…"

Tori nodded, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration and understanding. "I know."

He took out a slim, black velvet case from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a half-heart pendant on a thin silver chain. Engraved were the letters "V E."

"This was my mother's," Pietro said. "I want you to have it." He slipped it around her neck. His necklace was the other half to the heart. She looked closer and saw that his pendant had the letters "L O" engraved on them. She put the two halves together and smiled at the complete message.

A tear slid down her cheek. "Don't leave," she whispered, grabbing onto his arm. "Isn't there any way to change your father's mind?"

He shook his head. "He doesn't believe that we should hide our powers like cowards when we could rule the world because of them."

"Pietro…" Tori whispered as he came closer.

Tori stood on tiptoe and lifted her chin. She slipped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. He bent down and placed his lips gently on hers. Tori wrapped her arms tighter and pulled him closer. She felt his lips crush against her with an urgency she understood. He pulled away too soon for her liking. She lowered her arms sadly and he caressed her cheek with his hand, wiping away her tears. Tori held onto him, afraid to let him go. He hugged her before zooming away in a cloud of dust. Tori walked slowly back to Mystique's house, letting her tears fall freely. When she got there, she went to her room, took out her duffel bag, and started packing. She ran to catch the bus that went by the Institute. She burst into the mansion and bumped into Jean. She hastily apologized and ran to the gardens, looking for the Professor.

Tori stopped to catch her breath when she found him. "Professor!" She stopped.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"You're not the Professor," she whispered and fled, bumping into Logan.

"Whoa, kid. Are you okay?" he asked.

"The Professor. He— I gotta go," Tori said hastily, and fled inside the mansion.

She ran up the stairs and down the hall into the last guest bedroom. She flung her bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. She sobbed, everything was happening so fast and she felt as if her world was falling apart.

"_I have to go somewhere, so I want you to have this." He reached inside his pocket and took out a small velvet case. He opened it to reveal a half-heart pendant at the end of a thin silver chain._

"_You'll come back to me, right?" Tori asked, her cheeks wet with tears._

_Pietro nodded. "I promise."_

"Tori? Can I come in?" Kitty asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Tori said in a shaky voice.

Kitty sat down on the bed. "When did you get back? Is something wrong?"

"Something's going to happen that's going to change everything. And there's something different about the Professor," Tori said, her eyes vacant. She hugged her pillow to her chest.

*****

"Jean! Tori's back!" Kitty announced, rushing downstairs excitedly.

"I know, I ran into her earlier," Jean replied. "She seemed upset."

Tori fell into a deep sleep and slept in the following day. Kitty quietly opened her dresser drawer and took out her laptop. She made sure Tori was still sleeping before sneaking out again.

"Jean, I want to show you something," Kitty said, dragging Jean to her room.

"Slow down, Kitty. What is it?" Jean asked.

Kitty took out Tori's laptop. She turned it on and logged into Tori's journal. "Tori told me that I could read her journal, so she'd have someone who'd understand her. But she said that I couldn't talk to her or anyone else about what I read unless she wanted me to. She'll be mad at me for doing this, but you have to see something."

Jean leaned over Kitty's shoulder to look at the screen. Kitty scrolled down until she found the entry she wanted. "So, this is like her diary?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. Lately, she's been talking about her sister. It seems that her sister had to go away when they were really young. Tori has really sad memories, but they might be familiar to you. I don't know, but there seems to be a connection to you," Kitty explained as Jean read the entry.

_November 2_

_I don't know why, but this memory keeps coming back to me all of a sudden. I keep thinking about it, even though I don't want to. Maybe my mind will rest easier if I log it._

"_Sis, you're not going to go away, are you?" Three-year-old Tori asked._

_"Well, it's just temporary. I promise, I'll come back. But while I'm gone, don't forget to write lots and lots of letters, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Tori replied, picking dandelions._

_A sudden rumbling of thunder in the distance caught Jeanette's attention. "Tori, a storm's coming in, we better head back," she said, looking around. "Tori?"_

_Tori had wandered off to look for more flowers. Jeanette frantically searched for her. "Tori, there you are! It's going to rain, grab my hand!"_

_"Okay, where are we going?" Tori asked, grabbing onto Jean's hand._

_"We're going to find shelter," she replied hastily, her grip tightening on Tori's hand as they headed for a shack nearby._

_They huddled close together under the rickety roof. Tori sniffled. Jean patted Tori's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm scared, Jean."_

_"I'm here and I'll always be here for you. I promise."_

Jean turned to look at Kitty, who shrugged. "Look at the coincidence!" Kitty said. "Her sister's name is Jean, who went away…"

"That's impossible. Tori can't be my sister," Jean said softly, rereading the words on the screen, trying to convince herself that there was no connection between the two of them.


	6. Vision of Death

** Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 6: Vision of Death**_

_**

* * *

**_

_November 17_

_Today… was really confusing. Pietro ran off, saying the world for mutants is going to change forever. Lance said the same thing and I sensed a change in the Professor. I'm scared, I think my powers are evolving, but I don't want to tell anyone. I get these weird thoughts in my head, and I feel like… I can sense what's going to happen in the future… it's confusing, I don't even understand it myself. _

_Wanda told me about her past while I stayed with the Brotherhood, and I understand why she's always so angry. Her father dumped her at this place for invalids and just walked away. I feel so bad for her, no wonder she wants revenge. We get along pretty well, maybe because both our powers are so deadly._

_I just don't understand why Pietro had to run off like that. I wish Jean was here, she'd help me think of something. I feel alone in this world, and I don't know who to turn to. Kitty's nice and everything, but she just doesn't understand._

_I keep remembering the thunderstorm when Jean and I were picking flowers and I wandered away a little. I heard that when you're near someone who is close to you but you don't realize it, your most memorable moment with that person flashes before you constantly to make you realize it. But I don't get it; Jean went away and never answered any of the letters I sent her. Kitty thinks the redhead Jean Grey here at the Institute is my long-lost sister. But there's no way we can be related. We're too different._

_I also heard that Magneto disappeared and Cerebro couldn't trace him. Maybe that's what Pietro was talking about, I knew the Brotherhood worked under him until the deal with the Evolution Chamber thing and Mystique disappeared for a while. _

_All this is happening so fast, I don't know what to do. I feel like just shutting out everything and running away. But I can't, I can't run away anymore. What should I do?_

Jean sat down and closed her eyes. Kitty put the laptop away and faced Jean. "I think we should go downstairs… the Professor said something about an emergency meeting," Jean said, excusing herself.

"We have to go after Magneto, now," the Professor said.

"What?" Scott asked, shocked. "You can't be serious."

"We have to go after him now and they've agreed to help us," the Professor said, gesturing to the door where Lance, Todd, and Fred were standing.

"No way, Professor. We can't work with them," Scott protested.

"It's the only way, Scott. If you don't like it, you can leave."

"Fine," Scott said, and walked away.

"Scott!" Jean called.

The Professor grabbed her arm. "Let him go, we don't have time for this. X-Men, move out," the Professor ordered.

"Tori, come on!" Kitty called.

What was going on? Tori followed her into the X-Jet and closed her eyes. She was determined to get to the bottom of everything. She felt her mind being pulled away from her body. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in space. Or at least she thought it was space. Beneath her was a long clear tunnel and she floated alongside it. She saw flashes of a huge battle and recognized several of her friends. Her eyes widened as she realized the disaster they were headed for.

"Tori? Tori, are you okay?" Rogue asked, as Tori opened her eyes sleepily.

"Professor, it's a trap! Magneto's going to expose to the world that we're mutants!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise, but the Professor's expression remained blank and calm. Before anyone could say anything, they had arrived at their destination.

"We're here," Professor Xavier said as the X-Jet landed in an abandoned construction site.

"I don't think we should go after Magneto now. There's no way we're going to win, and…" Tori started uneasily as everyone gathered outside the jet.

"What is that?" Jean asked, staring at the huge robot hovering over the group.

"It's a mutant hunting robot," Tori said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to get out of here!" Jean called.

The X-men scattered in different directions, trying to dodge the Sentinel attacks. Jean and Storm began fighting, and soon a few others joined them. Tori couldn't help but watch the X-men fighting for their lives as the Sentinel bore down upon them. She didn't quite register that this was perhaps the biggest battle of her life and people were dying and getting hurt around her. She walked away from the Sentinel in a daze when the street lights close to her crackled and went out. Kitty yelped as one landed right by her and Tori, jolted back into reality, scanned the streets, looking for the source. When she saw Wanda, she followed, determined to make Pietro pay. Wanda stormed angrily in the direction of where Magneto and Pietro were watching the battle with the Sentinel robot on top of a nearby building. She followed Wanda to the roof of one of the business buildings.

"Wanda!" Pietro gasped, shocked. "Tori…?"

Tori emerged from the doorway with her fists clenched, and dark energy crackling around them. Her eyes glowed white as she glared at him. Tori threw one of her arms in the air and dark energy shot upward. She clenched her fist again and whipped the energy around into a rope and threw it around Pietro. She yanked it tight around him so he couldn't move. "How does it feel to be betrayed?" She levitated him so he dangled over the edge of the building. She smiled evilly and walked closer so she could see the fear in his eyes.

"I promise! I didn't want to hurt you!" Pietro cried, looking down.

Tori froze. _I promise._

"Tori, please don't!" Pietro begged.

"Release him!"

Tori whirled around. "What?"

She saw Wanda, distracted by the X-Jet, and Magneto, his outstretched arm pulling at something around her neck. Magneto smirked. Tori felt a tug and realized Pietro's necklace was made from sterling silver. "No! You can't!" she said, struggling against his pull, trying to prevent the chain from breaking. "Wanda, help me!"

Wanda focused her energy back on Magneto, his attention turned to the Sentinel above him. He abruptly let go of Tori's necklace, and Tori lost her balance. She lost her hold on Pietro who just ran up the building, back onto the roof. She hit her head and lost consciousness as Magneto turned the Sentinel's missiles against it.

Tori moaned. What had happened? She opened her eyes and found she couldn't move her head. She looked around. She spotted the necklace on the ground with the pendant missing. A tear slid down her cheek as she reached for it. She remembered how it felt when Pietro had put it around her neck. She felt her blood boil with anger and her eyes glowed white. Electricity crackled around her as she pocketed the necklace chain. She searched for the pendant before losing consciousness again.

*****

"Is everyone okay? Sound off if you're hurt!"

"Wait! Tori, she—" Wanda started.

Jean glanced at her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Just before the Sentinel crashed, I was teleported out of there, but I didn't see—"

"She could be hurt!" Jean said. "I'll go look for her!"

"I'm coming too!" Kitty said.

They flew off towards the Sentinel site, while the others scattered and decided to meet at Lookout Point.

_"Jean," Tori whispered._

_She was lying in the middle of the living room, her face deathly pale. The X-Men, Pietro, and Lance, were all present._

_"Don't worry. I'm right here," Jean reassured._

_Tori stared at the ceiling as if awaiting someone or something. Her face was blank and she seemed as though she was talking to herself. The half-heart pendant around Tori's neck started to glow and a soft white light surrounded the bed._

_"It's time for me to go," Tori whispered._

_The light faded and they all saw Tori floating above her bed as a black hole appeared next to her. Tori smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. She flew forward to caress Jean's face._

_"I love you, Jean," Tori said as she hugged her sister and flew over to where Pietro stood silently._

_"Your mother's coming back, Pietro," she said, smiling._

_"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked._

_"Vivian Maximoff will return in my place. Goodbye everyone," she said sadly as she disappeared into the portal. Through the other side, a woman in her late forties appeared._

_She had striking gray eyes, and waist-length jet-black hair. Her hair was gelled back and a pair of designer sunglasses rested on her head. She wore black leather jeans with a dark red tube top. She was wearing Tori's outfit. She had on a silver chain as a belt, and a silver bracelet that had a locket. It revealed a picture of a boy and a girl, roughly five-years-old. She had on a necklace with a half-heart pendant around her neck._

Tori opened her eyes, panting heavily. She struggled to sit up and hit her head against something hard. The Sentinel. She vaguely remembered it crashing down on top of her. Why wasn't she dead? Tori looked around and saw a faint black mist that had protected her from the explosion. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and concentrated on moving the Sentinel. Before she knew it, the Sentinel was hovering above her, as Jean and Kitty stared, openmouthed.

Tori's eyes were enveloped in a white mist, as it usually did when she used her powers, and she slowly moved the Sentinel aside. Tori lifted the Sentinel and put it down on the roof of the next building. She waved her arms above her in a seemingly random pattern, and a black hole resembling the eye of a hurricane appeared, black mist swirling around her. The hole crackled with electricity as it grew bigger. Someone screamed and Jean glanced down. The people were alarmed and running for their lives, afraid of another mutant attack. Jean rushed over to Tori.

"Go away," she said simply, moving the hole over to the next building where the Sentinel lay. The giant hole grew to the size of the robot and the Sentinel disappeared within. Tori waved her arms again and the hole shrunk until it vanished entirely, taking the Sentinel with it.

"Tori!" Kitty cried when Tori collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Magneto watched from around the corner of the building. She was more dangerous than she looked. He had to be careful. This young woman was clearly not like the other X-Men. He had only seen her type of powers once before. They were capable of plunging the universe into an eternal eclipse.


	7. Love or Lies

** Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 7: Love or Lies**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tori screamed and sat upright. She looked around her and sighed. She was back at the Institute. Her clothes were damp with sweat and she went into the bathroom to rinse off. She had changed into another nightgown when Kitty burst into her room.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked.

Tori smiled. "It was just a nightmare."

"Want me to get Jean?" she asked, sitting comfortably on Tori's bed.

Tori stiffened. "No, really, I'm fine. I just need a glass of water," she said quickly, yawning and walking downstairs.

She poured herself a glass of water and sighed. Was it really just a dream?

"Hey."

Tori turned around. She smiled and poured another glass. "Hey. You couldn't sleep either?"

Wanda nodded. "I'm only staying here for one night. I have to find Magneto."

Tori handed her the water. "I think I know where he is. We should bring him back here."

Wanda's eyes glittered with hatred. "You knew where he was all along? Where is he now?"

"You need to get some sleep. If I told you, you'd go out right now to find him. It's three in the morning."

*****

Pietro was pacing back and forth. _I have no other choice_, he thought, running a hand through his silvery-white hair._ I have to stay here… I just hope they don't find me._

"That's wishful thinking, Pietro," Tori remarked after having read this thoughts.

Pietro turned around. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he surveyed her outfit. She was wearing tight, low-cut, black leather pants with a silver chain slung about her waist and a dark red silk backless halter-top tied around her neck and behind her back just above her hips. Her eyes were outlined with a thick layer of mascara and eyeliner that ended in a wing-tip. She had a streak of silver above the eyeliner that softly blended into her dark metallic grey eyeshadow. A soft pink blush highlighted her cheeks and her lips were painted a glossy dark red.

"Told ya they were here," she told Wanda, who appeared behind her. Tori blew a bubble with her gum. It popped in her face and she pulled off the sticky strands, tossing them aside. Wanda stepped forward and her eyes narrowed. It was a small apartment with at least four rooms.

"Wanda, don't do anything drastic. I'm going to look around," Tori called as she sealed each room with a black force-field as she walked by them.

She walked toward the last room in the hallway and stopped in the doorway. Gambit was lying on his back, shooting playing cards into the ceiling. He sat up and they stared at each other until he finally broke the silence.

"_Mademoiselle_," he greeted, throwing his last card into the ceiling.

Tori blushed and followed the card with her gaze, mesmerized by the kinetic energy sizzling in each of the cards. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, startled, and he bent over and kissed her hand. Tori pulled her hand away, bewildered. She looked around hesitantly.

She turned to walk away but Gambit grabbed her wrist. Tori whirled around and found Gambit's lips on hers. His other arm found its way around her waist. Her surprise melted into desire as her hands crept instinctively around his neck and she pulled his face closer. She felt the blood rush to her face as they parted. He smirked and Tori thought she saw something deeper than desire flash through his eyes. Gambit reached into his jacket pocket and took out something small. He pressed it into the palm of her hand and closed her fingers over it. She opened her hand and her eyes widened.

"How did you—?" Tori started, looking at the pendant in her hand. She took out a black case from her pocket and took out the silver chain inside. She fumbled with the clasp as she tried to slip the pendant on. Gambit lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her again lightly. Tori flushed and tried to put the necklace on, fumbling with the clasp. Gambit chuckled and took the chain from her, leaning in so close to fasten it around her neck that she could smell his faint cologne. She looked up at him as he was finishing up and blushed. She hugged him once the necklace was securely fastened and looked up at him shyly.

Tori turned to walk out as calmly as she could. Before she left though, she stopped and glanced back. Gambit resumed flinging playing cards into the ceiling. He didn't look at her as she left. When she turned back around, she bumped into Pietro. Tori took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She avoided his gaze and tried to walk around him. He grabbed her wrist. The familiar tingling feeling she felt with Gambit returned. Then she remembered what he had done and lifted her other hand to slap him. He grabbed her other wrist and dragged her into the room across the hall that she had forgotten to seal. He locked the door and turned to face Tori, who sat on the bed, stunned.

"Tori, we need to talk," Pietro said, trying to stay calm.

"We have nothing to talk about," Tori said, keeping her voice even. She took off the necklace and slipped it back into its case.

"I thought I lost the pendant, but Gambit found it for me," Tori said, closing the case. She handed it to him.

"I gave it to you, Tori. It's yours," Pietro said, handing the case back to her.

"I don't…" Tori felt her voice crack and closed her eyes to calm herself. Tears spilled from her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but they continued to spill.

She took a deep breath. "I don't… want it anymore," she said, forcing the words out of her mouth, her heart breaking as she said them.

Pietro saw the pain in her eyes. Her words hit him, and he had to wait a moment to let them sink in. "Tori…" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to pull away, but she didn't want to. She just rested in his arms, taking in soft, deep breaths. He cradled her and Tori cried until she was utterly exhausted.

"I'm sorry," Pietro whispered into her ear.

Tori wiped her tears and looked up into his eyes. He leaned forward. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other rested on his shoulder as she tried to erase all thoughts from her head.

"Tori…" Pietro whispered between kisses. He held her waist and gently pushed her down on the bed. His hand moved from her thigh to her face, stopping at every curve. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled away to look into her eyes. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb and said, "I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips, then on her cheek, nibbled on her earlobe, and then made his way down her neck and onto her shoulder.

Tori let out a small gasp as he continued to kiss her. Tears filled her eyes as she firmly tried to protect herself from more lies. "No you don't," Tori rasped, trying to pull away. Pietro held her tighter. "No, you don't, Pietro."

What she believed was the truth surged through her as if she had just had an electric shock. "No, you don't!" she said firmly, pulling away.

Pietro was stunned and he stood up. What had happened?

"I'm sorry, Pietro. I don't think that's possible," Tori said, turning away to leave.

"Why not? Is it because of Magneto?" Pietro asked, desperate.

Tori bit her lip and clenched her fists, trying her hardest not to turn and let him hold her again. Tears threatened to spill again as picked up the black velvet case from where it had fallen on the floor. He put his arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the familiar feeling of safety in his arms. She shook his arms off and placed the case in his hands. She looked into his eyes one last time and walked out.

Tori opened a void in the ceiling and used her powers to force Magneto through. Electricity crackled from her fingerprints and she released it in the form of a whip. One by one, she grabbed each of Magneto's crew, throwing them into the void. Gambit came out of his room willingly and winked at her before walking into the void. Tori looked away shyly. Pietro glanced from Tori to Gambit, his eyes narrowing with jealousy. Tori hesitated when Pietro was the only one left. When he saw that she hesitated, he turned to run away. Wanda saw what he was about to do and used her powers to freeze him. Tori shook her head to clear it and tossed Pietro into the void. Nodding to Wanda, she entered the void. Wanda followed.

*****

Some of the students were gathered around the dining table complaining about their new accommodations. After the destruction of the Institute, the Professor had taken the students to a secret, temporary location.

"I hate it here," Kitty complained. "When is the Institute going to be finished?"

"Soon. For now, you'll all have to be patient. It won't be easy once you go back to school," the Professor said.

"I know, but it's just not fair. We're supposed to be like everybody else! Now we're being treated as freaks," Kitty said, exasperated.

"Hey, everyone."

Kitty whirled around. "Tori! Oh my gosh, where have you been?"

Wanda appeared behind her. She nodded to Tori, who rolled her eyes in response. "We have a little present," she said, gesturing to the ceiling and waving her hand.

The void opened and out fell Magneto. Pietro, Pyro, Gambit, and Colossus followed. They were bound by the same dark electric ropes. Everyone gasped. Tori removed the ropes as Wanda used her powers to freeze theirs. Tori levitated the group and sent them into the containment chamber. She put them into individual glass containers, which closed around them. Sleeping gas filled the cases, and they fell into a deep sleep.

The Professor was deeply disturbed. Tori was becoming harder and harder to reach. His gaze was fixed on Tori's black rebel headband and he probed her mind. He grunted when he found out that she was blocking him. Tori stared at him coldly before turning away.

"Nobody touches Magneto," Wanda threatened, as Tori closed the void and walked away.

Jean stared after Tori. "Is it just me, or does Tori possess the power of…"

"Telekinesis?" the Professor finished. After Mystique had kidnapped him and freed Juggernaut, he had a lot of catching up to do.

"Scott, make sure the isolation chambers are secure. Kitty, I need you to talk to Tori. Jean, probe Magneto's mind for any new plans he might have," the Professor ordered as they hustled about.

Once settled in her room, Tori sighed. Too much was happening, maybe it was better to tell someone about it, she thought.

"Okay, spill," Kitty ordered, crossing her legs.

Tori smiled. "I don't know. I feel so depressed nowadays," she stood up and pulled out an outfit from her closet.

"Is it because of Pietro?" Kitty pressed.

"Maybe. But recently I've been having strange dreams. About my sister… and this weird lady. I think she's related to Wanda somehow," Tori started, changing into a pink camisole and a black bolero jacket. She slipped a white silver-studded belt through the belt loops on her dark blue denim skirt.

"It's really weird," Tori started hesitantly. "Right when the Sentinel fell on me, I had this… vision."


	8. The Truth Revealed

** Learning to Believe**  
**by kIKi **

_**Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What was it about?" Kitty asked, eagerly.

Tori left out the beginning portion of her dream so she wouldn't be reminded of Pietro and described Vivian Maximoff to Kitty from what she remembered.

"Wow… she sounds freaky," Kitty breathed excitedly.

"Tell me about it," Tori said, standing up. "I'm going to get a drink."

She went downstairs, taking the long way so she could pass by the isolation chamber. She punched in the code and quietly crept into the room. Luckily, no one was inside. Tori's gaze fell upon Pietro's sleeping face and she quietly walked towards his container. She put a hand on the glass, as close to his face as she could. "Pietro…" she said softly. She noticed a slim black case sticking out of his pocket. Tears filled her eyes and she didn't bother trying to blink them away. Her gaze remained on Pietro's serene face, a tear falling down her face. She was lost; she had no idea what her next step should be. And there was that vision she had… that strange dream…

"Vivian Magda will return in my place…" Tori repeated. What did it mean? Who could she talk to? Her gaze fell upon once more on Pietro.

"No," she scolded herself. "If you release him, he'll release Magneto."

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?"

Tori whirled around. "Wanda! Nothing, uh, I was just…"

Wanda didn't seem to hear her. Her gaze fell upon Magneto and Tori saw her fists clench. She went up to Wanda and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wanda, I wanted to ask you something," Tori started.

Wanda continued to stare at Magneto. "Um, about your mother…."

That got her attention. She seemed to snap out of the trance she was in. "What about my mother?"

"Tell me what she was like," Tori said, sitting down. Wanda sat down next to her.

"She had long jet-black hair and enchanting grey eyes. I always thought she was the prettiest person alive. She died a long time ago though," Wanda said sadly, her gaze wandering to her father's sleeping face.

"What's her name?" Tori asked.

"Vivian Maximoff. Why?" Wanda asked skeptically.

Tori felt her chest tighten when Wanda said the name. Could it be the same Vivian? "Just wondering," she said quickly. "Anyway, what are we going to do next? We can't just keep them like this and the whole world hates us now."

"I don't know," Wanda said, following Tori's gaze to Pietro's container.

Tori excused herself, mumbling something about having to talk to Jean and walked out of the chamber before tears spilled from her eyes. Once outside she wiped her tears and headed down the hallway to the parlor. A gust of wind blew down the hallway, scattering loose papers and pulling Tori's hair out of its loose ponytail. "Pietro…" she whispered, her eyes narrowing.

She closed her eyes and used her newfound psychic abilities to track Pietro down. She burst through the doors to the courtyard and looked around frantically. She couldn't let him escape, not when they had finally captured Magneto. She felt another gust of wind rush past and around her. When she looked down, she saw the half-heart necklace around her neck. A whirlwind of leaves swirled around her. She stood still and let the wind rush through her hair. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Pietro?" The whirlwind slowed down, and the leaves dropped listlessly to the ground.

When it stopped, his arms were around her waist, and she opened her eyes to find herself looking into his gray ones. She did a double-take and tried to step back but he held her tightly. "How did you—"

Pietro leaned forward, cutting off her sentence and her train of thought. He kissed her softly at first, deepening with passion when she began responding. The half-heart pendant felt cool against her skin and the only thing she was thinking of was that Pietro was holding her again.

"Wanda freed me," he breathed softly as they sat down on a bench.

"Wanda? Why would she—" His lips were on hers again.

"I had to promise not to release Magneto," he explained when they parted again. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tori's eyes were wide with surprise. "And she actually let you go?"

"Only for a while," he said, tracing her jaw with his finger. He brushed his hand through her hair, letting it rest on her back. "She said you missed me, even though you tried not to show it. She could tell."

Tori nodded, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered as she leaned forward for another kiss.

It was getting late, but Tori was in no hurry to leave Pietro's side. They sat next to each other on the bench, Pietro's arm around her waist.

"What were you doing in Gambit's room the other day?" Pietro asked.

"I was just looking around and happened by his room. He found the pendant, which had fallen off during the Sentinel battle, and gave it back to me."

"I think he was flirting with you," Pietro said, his tone suddenly serious. Tori could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Gambit? Flirting with me?" Tori asked, faking innocence. She felt a pang of guilt but brushed it away. She took his necklace out from under his shirt and fitted it together with hers. It made a perfect heart.

"Can't you let me go?" he asked softly, putting his hand on hers.

Tori looked away. "I can't. You'll release Magneto."

"I can't say I won't. But Wanda won't rest until he's dead," Pietro said bitterly. She rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat there. Just before the sun began to rise, Tori lifted her head sleepily.

"You have to go back now, Pietro," she said softly, standing up.

He nodded and followed Tori back to the containment chamber. She punched in the access code and the doors swung open. Before she could do anything however, she heard the sound of the individual isolation chambers opening. She turned around in horror.

"Pietro, what are you doing?!" Tori cried out, lashing out at him with her energy.

Tori realized Magneto was awake and searched frantically for Pietro. He zoomed around and woke up the rest of Magneto's crew with a vacant look in his eyes. "Pietro!" she yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her. It dawned on her that someone might be controlling him. She clenched her fists and her eyes glowed white.

The door to the chamber opened and Wanda stepped into the room. "Pietro!" she screamed, sending hex blasts in all directions. Meanwhile, Tori turned to face Magneto. Magneto stepped out of his container and threw his hand out in Tori's direction. She cried out as a magnetic blast sent her careening into the wall.

_"Tori-Anne Grey…" a voice whispered._

_"What do you want? Who are you?" Tori demanded._

_"Your powers… are not yours. They are mine," the voice whispered again._

_"What?"_

"You are not real. You are just a being in existence, a simple tool to keep my powers safe and out of the wrong hands. When I return, you will be no more."

"Tori!" Pietro cried as he rushed over to her.

"Pietro," Magneto called sternly. He glanced warily at Wanda, who was struggling to sit up after Colossus had knocked her into the ground. Pietro stroked Tori's cheek one last time before resuming his place at his father's side. Magneto nodded to Gambit, who threw several playing cards into the ceiling and blew them up to create a hole. The containment unit was made of titanium steel, and Magneto had an easy time ripping the floor beneath his crew to use as a platform. He smirked and waved goodbye to the X-men who had just rushed into the room.

Wanda cursed and collapsed, grabbing her side. Kitty rushed over to where Tori had fallen on the ground. Tori felt as if every part of her body was being pulled apart.

_"Welcome to my world."_

"What?"

Tori felt her mind being separated from her body and screamed in agony. She tried desperately to hang on to reality, but felt a dark force pulling her back, trying to take over her mind.

_"It is time for me to return."_

"Tori?!" Kitty screamed.

All the color drained from Tori's face, and she was dead still. Jean put a finger on her wrist. "She's got a faint pulse!"

"Let me reach her," Professor Xavier said, making his way over to wear Tori was lying on the ground, unconscious. He entered her mind and saw Tori lying on the ground, with a strange woman standing over her. She had jet-black hair, and looked roughly in her forties.

"Tori!" he tried to call out. The woman turned sharply to him and threw her hand out. A cloud of dark energy encircled him and he blacked out.

"A woman… with jet-black hair is taking over her mind. I don't know all the details, but she forced me out," Professor Xavier said, trying to catch his breath.

Wanda's eyes widened. "What did she look like?"

"From what I could tell, she is roughly in her forties or fifties. She had waist-length jet-black hair, and the coldest gray eyes I have ever seen," the Professor described, taking a drink of water.

Tori opened her eyes. _What happened?_ She felt dizzy and closed her eyes until the room stopped spinning. She looked around and found herself in a big empty room with essential furniture. The tapestry and room was furnished in red and gold silk, a feeble attempt at elegance. The room was dimly lit and the curtains were hanging loosely from the windows. She heard someone chuckle and whirled around.

"Well, sleeping beauty. You finally woke up."

Tori turned to the sound of the voice and saw the woman who had been invading her dreams constantly for the past few nights. "Who are you? What happened?"

She looked around the tattered room with disgust, avoiding Tori's questions. "Pretty pathetic, isn't it? This is where I've had to stay ever since I was banished ten years ago."

Her fists clenched. "That dirty Charles Xavier. Just wait until I return." She looked at Tori's confused face.

"See, at the time Xavier was about to banish me, you were hit by a car. Running away from your sister, if I recall. You would have died if not for a genius such as myself," Vivian Maximoff said, her eyes sparkling with self-praise.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Vivian ignored her and continued rambling. "Of course you don't remember this accident because I sent my powers to rest within you. And so, when they—" A small spark of dark electricity sizzled on the tip of her finger. "—were activated, I knew I would be able to return. You were merely a safe-house for my powers."

Tori stood there, stunned as she let it all sink in. What car accident? She briefly remembered running into the street away from Jean when she was five or so, but… how could it be? She was alive, wasn't she? "So everything in my life… everything that happened…"

"Is all a lie, sweetie. Nothing more than a dream," Vivian Maximoff said, laughing. She looked at her hand, admiring her long, red fingernails. "Finally, the truth has been revealed."


End file.
